


When is a Kitten a Genius?

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bonding, Cat!Spencer, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Naked!Spencer, Not quite but almost tooth rotting, SO FLUFFY, Sad Hotch, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Aaron's life is falling apart around him, but when he takes a walk one night in the rain just to get out of the house he finds something unexpected, something he never realized was already there for him.





	When is a Kitten a Genius?

Three weeks. Three weeks since he signed the divorce papers. Three weeks since the Hardwicke incident. Three weeks since his life truly fell apart. Aaron had left his cold and lonely apartment needing to do...something to go somewhere and burn off the nervous energy he had inside.

He had grabbed his coat and wrapped it around him hoping for some protection from the rain that was falling. He didn’t really care about getting wet, he just needed out of the apartment. As he walked aimlessly his stomach growled. Realizing he had not eaten since breakfast, and given the late hour, his choices were limited. He found a little diner that was still open and went inside.

“Oh honey, look at you all wet. Let me take your coat. I’ll just hang it right here for you.” The waitress said with a smile.

“Um, thank you.”

“Not a problem. Take any seat you like, I’ll be right with you.”

Aaron nodded and moved to one of the booths in the back. When he slid in, he sighed and thought of a certain young man, or more to the point tried _not_ to think of him. Shaking his head he smiled at the waitress, whose name was Vera, and took the offered menu from her hands.

“What would you like to drink?”

“Coffee and a glass of water.”

“Okay, be jus’ a minute.”

Aaron in that moment realized just how alone he was. He could have called Dave, but he really wasn’t up for that conversation at all. He thought about the friends that he and Haley used to have and how many of them had taken sides in the divorce. He chuckled to himself as he sipped his coffee thinking about the conversation he had overheard earlier in the day.

_“He looks so sad,” Garcia said under her breath not knowing Hotch was right there._

_“I know, but he isn’t going to let any of us in. You know how Hotch gets. All we can do is let him know we care, and that we are here.”_

_“I know, but I feel so helpless.”_

_“We all do mama, because as much as we bitch and complain, he’s not just our Boss, he’s our friend.” Morgan was leaning back in his chair._

_Turning to Reid, Garcia smirked a little at him._

_“You could offer to give him a hug.”_

_Reid blushed as he put his head down a little to hide the smile. Hotch watched and wondered what he was thinking about. Hotch was very much thinking about the hug he gave Reid in the graveyard almost a year prior. He wouldn’t have even indulged then, but his relief that Reid was okay outweighed everything else._

_“I could, but then you’d be a team member down.” Reid laughed at the confused faces of his coworkers as he got up to get more coffee._

“What can I get you to eat, Honey?” Vera had come back to the table when Aaron was so lost in thought. Looking at the menu quickly he zeroed in on the sandwiches.

“Club sandwich, with a side salad.” Aaron gave her back the menu and leaned back in the booth, trying to not think about things that should never be.

The cook was fast and before he knew it his food was set in front of him. Aaron ate slowly, he didn’t usually get to when out on cases, and normally he liked to cook for himself, but that restless feeling he just hadn’t been able to shake had pushed him out the door. When he was done, Aaron decided to indulge a little and asked for a milkshake to go. Vera got it ready for him by the time he stood and went to go pay. She handed him his coat which he slipped on first, then paid and took his shake.

“Thank you, it was delicious.” Aaron smiled and Vera flustered for a moment which made him chuckle. He stuffed a twenty in the tip jar, thanking her for the lovely time. Aaron then stepped back out in the rain. He sucked on the straw, drinking some of the milkshakes which just brought up memories of Gideon and how much he had loved diners.

“Jesus what the hell is wrong with me today.” He asked of no one in particular. His mood was just a little maudlin as he started to walk towards home. He wasn’t paying any attention to the kitten that had been following him in the rain till it let out a rather loud yowl. Aaron stopped and looked around trying to find the source of the sound. The kitten let out another yowl which made Aaron turn to look in the doorway of the closed business to see the very wet little creature shivering there. Aaron bent down and sat on his heels and held out his hand.

“Well, what happened to you?” The kitten immediately moved towards Aaron and started to purr as it smushed its little head against Aaron’s hand. When the kitten opened it’s eyes again, Aaron swore that those big hazel eyes looked very familiar. The kitten moved close trying to snuggle against his leg. “The rain is no place for you.” Aaron picked up the kitten and immediately cuddled it against his chest. When he did that thing inside of him that made him a Magus flared to life. Narrowing his eyes at the creature Aaron couldn’t help wondering.

“Let’s take you home, get you out of the rain." The kitten was just small enough to fit into the inside pocket of Aaron’s coat. It was at least warm and dry in there. This time Aaron walked quickly home trying to avoid the falling rain as much as he could.

By the time he got inside he was soaked, but first, he wanted to take care of his new charge.

“Alright, come on little one. Let’s see if I can scrounge you something to eat.” Aaron went into his bathroom and grabbed a towel that he wrapped the kitten in. Before he did he held it up and checked to see if it was a boy or a girl. It didn’t take a genius to figure out this was most definitely a boy. After wrapping in the soft fluffy towel, the little thing purred and made little snuffling sounds that made Aaron smile.

“I wonder if you belong to anyone.” Aaron scratched its head, then left him on his chair in the living room. Going into his kitchen, Aaron started a pot of coffee, knowing he probably wasn’t going to get any sleep that night, he was still too wound up. Opening his fridge he saw he had a small thing of milk from when Jack was there over the weekend. He poured a little into a bowl, then looked to see what he could set out for food. There was some chicken from his dinner the night before which he took out and chopped fine and set that down as well. When he went back in the living room the kitten was curled up in the warm towel, soft purring sounds emanated from him and felt no so alone.

“Hey little guy, I have something you might like.” Aaron picked him up and took him to the kitchen. He set the kitten down, then set about pouring a cup of coffee. He watched the kitten sniff at the chicken, then plop his little but on the floor and begin to eat. When he sniffed the milk, though, that was a different story. He looked at the bowl, then back up at Aaron, meowing his displeasure.

Chuckling softly, Aaron picked him up and took him back into the living room.

“Well, it just may take a while to figure out what you like.” The kitten stretched it’s neck to sniff at the coffee in Aaron’s hand. “I’m not sure coffee is good for kittens.” The look he got for that just made Aaron chuckle harder. “Okay, just a little taste.” Aaron stuck his finger in the coffee and let the little drops fall against the kitten’s lips. The pleased look and purr he got in return made his heart flip a little in his chest. Setting the coffee down, Aaron stretched out on the couch with the kitten on his chest.

“I need a name for you. Hmm, well with all your colors and those hazel eyes I’m tempted to call you Spencer.” The kitten perked up and moved up Aaron’s chest and licked his chin. “You like that? So, Spencer, are you supposed to be my familiar? I haven’t had one in…” Aaron closed his eyes and tried not to think of Sheba, the cat that had come to him when he was a child and his powers first started to manifest. For a year they had been almost inseparable, till Sheba had disappeared. He knew his father had something to do with it, though no one would believe him.

Spencer, the kitten, nuzzled Aaron’s chin and laid a paw on his cheek. Something flared deep inside Aaron. He knew he was already in love with him and nothing was going to separate him this time.

Stroking a hand through the kitten's fur, Aaron felt himself relax and before he knew it, he was closing his eyes.

Aaron felt something heavy shift on top of him. His eyes were still closed when his arms unconsciously came around whatever it was. In his fuzzy, sleepy mind he knew it couldn’t be the kitten, but there was no one else in the apartment. When his hands felt skin, warm, soft skin that almost made him moan in the back of his throat at the feel, Aaron woke up. He didn’t dare move as a familiar head of floppy chestnut hair nuzzled against his shoulder. He thought he should be mad that Spencer had kept this from them, the team, _him_ , but when he felt arms come around him and hold him close he just couldn’t find it in him to be angry.

“Spencer,” Aaron said softly in Spencer’s ear.

“Hmm?” Spencer lifted his head and looked Aaron right in the eye with absolutely no shame that he was completely naked laying on top of his boss.

Aaron was going to say something, but looking at that face, the sleepy look, hair tousled and eyes that had such a warm, loving look in them, Aaron did something that was so very uncharacteristic for him, he leaned up and kissed the Genius.

Warm, soft lips pressed back and that something that Aaron felt the night before bloomed larger inside him. Sliding a hand up Spencer’s back and fisting a hand in his hair, Aaron kept him right where he wanted him. Slowly he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue inside Spencer’s mouth he explored. The moan he got in return and the hardness pressed against his thigh, Aaron knew that this was not unwanted. After a few moments of those wonderful, languid, open-mouthed kisses, Aaron had to pull back.

“Spencer. Why didn’t you even tell us you were a shapeshifter.” He shivered in Aaron’s arms, then a warm quilt was being thrown over the both of them.

“Haven’t you figured it out yet, Aaron? I’m not a normal shapeshifter.” Spencer stared at him, those hazel eyes almost peering into his very soul.

“You’re a familiar.”

“Yes.”

“You’re _my_ familiar.”

Spencer’s smile widened as he watched the realization dawn on Aaron.

“You’ve always been mine, haven’t you?’

“Of course, Aaron.”

“What, what happened?”

“Does it matter? Because whatever I tell you, it would hurt you and right now, I think you’ve been hurt enough. But, yes I was Sheba, then I was Mr. Miracle, now I’m Spencer and finally, we are, hopefully, where we should have been years ago.”

“You...I almost forgot about Mr. Miracle. I didn’t want to leave you behind.”

“I know, you just wanted to make Haley happy, even if that meant losing a part of yourself. You know, Aaron, don’t you?”

“Leaving you behind, that was when I began to disconnect from her. Why didn’t you ever shift with me before?”

“You weren’t ready.”

Aaron felt the truth of those words deep down inside. He hadn’t been ready, either time and now that Spencer was here, in his arms, the both of them knowing exactly what each was, he knew for the first time in a long time, what he wanted.

“You’re very naked.”

Spencer smirked as deft fingers worked on opening Aaron’s shirt.

“And you are not.”

Aaron’s hand was still in Spencer’ hair as he curled his fingers and pulled just a bit. He leaned up and kissed Spencer again, but this time there was heat and a longing behind it that Aaron knew had always been there for the genius. When hands slipped between his now open shirt he moaned and sat up more, not breaking the kiss once. When he was fully sitting up Spencer wrapped his legs around Aaron’s waist.

“If we do this…”

“It means we will be mated and I will have to register as your familiar. The Bureau can’t do anything about it because it would be bond interference. Now, are we going to stop talking so you can fuck me, or what?” Spencer smiled as Aaron’s eyes darkened and that spark that was Aaron’s magic shown deep inside. He growled as he lifted Spencer off him, stood and grabbed his hand practically pulling him into his bedroom. Aaron stripped, there was no finesse as he worked on getting his pants and boxers off of him, the shirt had been dropped in the living room when he got off the couch. He already had his shoes off, so just getting rid of the socks was last. When he looked down at the bed, Spencer was stretching, his hands wrapped around the bars of the bed, his back was arched just a bit looking every inch the cat that his animal form was. Aaron raked his eyes from head to toe and felt himself harden. As he kneed up on the bed he was paying attention to Spencer’s cock that was fully erect and lying against his stomach.

Aaron grabbed his own cock to stop himself from coming because just watching Spencer, he knew he was very close. He normally would take his time, draw out the experience, but he was beyond worked up.

“Aaron, it’s okay come and take what I know you want.” Spencer curled his lip under his teeth as he let his legs fall open, inviting Aaron in.

“Dammit, I’m not going to last long once I’m inside you, Spencer.”

“I know. But we have all weekend. You can take it slow later, right now, what you want is to fuck me, hard and fast.”

Aaron moaned as he covered Spencer’s body with his own, kissing him as he thrust against Spencer’s groin.

“Aaron, now, please,” Spencer begged.

“Shh, little kitten,” Aaron just about purred against Spencer’s lips as he kissed him once more before conjuring slick on his fingers. Lying to the side, Aaron lifted one of Spencer’s legs and slid a finger inside his waiting hole. Spencer moaned as Aaron worked his finger in and out, making sure there was enough lube, then he turned his attention to his own cock and spread the slick all around. Positioning himself at Spencer’s entrance he pushed the head of his cock inside, and as the tight heat wrapped around him, Aaron had to stop a moment to catch his breath.

“You don’t have to hold back, Aaron.”

“Just, it’s too much.” Spencer wrapped his legs around Aaron and pulled him close, Aaron didn’t  fight him and before he was ready he was fully inside Spencer. Bending Spencer almost in half he leaned down and once again took Spencer’s mouth with his own, kissing him with all the love and passion that had built up over the years for him. Aaron was rewarded with the moans of pleasure coming from Spencer. Aaron broke away and pressed his forehead to Spencer’s as he thrust in slow and deep, drawing out their pleasure. He had thought this was going to be fast and hard, but once he was fully sheathed inside his familiar, his love, his everything, Aaron wanted to slow it down.

“Aaron,” Spencer purred his name and it almost made Aaron fall completely apart. Aaron sped up his thrusts as he pushed in harder and faster. Spencer met him thrust for thrust, his cock trapped between their bodies. He tried to find purchase with his hands on Aaron’s back, but he kept slipping, dragging his nails down Aaron’s back.

Aaron’s breath caught as he let up on his tight control of his magic. Spencer scratching, and purring underneath him had him faltering in his thrusts. Aaron felt it when the bond formed between them, and the deep rumble of satisfaction from Spencer, as well as the clenching of Spencer’s muscles around cock, had Aaron swelling, then coming hard deep inside his mate. He thrust in a few more times, riding out his orgasm as Spencer held him close in his arms. His face was buried against Spencer’s neck, kissing the warm skin as he let his fingers stroke along Spencer’s side.

After a moment Aaron lifted his head and looked down at a very satisfied Spencer. He let out a low chuckle as he once again took those tempting lips in a deep kiss. He pulled back and looked down at the Genius once again.

“I love you,” Aaron swallowed back the emotions that had churned up.

Spencer’s smile was blinding as he carded his fingers in Aaron’s hair.

“I love you too, Aaron.”

“I don’t want to move, afraid this is just a dream.”

“No, it’s not a dream, love. I promise.” Another quick kiss and Aaron pulled his now softened cock from Spencer, bemoaning the disconnection, but happy when he mentally touched on the bond deep inside him.

“I’m going to go clean up. Want to join me?” Aaron smiled wickedly as he turned and walked towards the en suite bathroom.

Spencer scrambled off the bed and the two couldn’t get enough of each other, touching, caressing, kissing. Eventually they got clean and walked back to the bedroom. Aaron changed the sheets, then pulled Spencer into the bed with him, curling around him, soon the two fell asleep.

* * *

Monday came too quickly, and when Aaron woke, he felt Spencer curled up in his cat form on Aaron’s hip. Smiling into the pillow Aaron buried his hand in the soft fur and gently scratched. Spencer stretched and purred, waking up gently.

Spencer slid off Aaron’s hip and by the time he was on the bed he was in human form. Aaron had learned quickly that Spencer was rather hedonistic and liked to go naked most of the time in the apartment. Aaron did not complain.

“You know, weekends Jack is here, you do have to put on clothes.”

Spencer pouted, which just made Aaron smile. Using his thumb, Aaron pulled Spencer’s lip down, then kissed him.

“It won’t kill you. Now, we have to get dressed, go to work, and face the others.” Aaron smiled softly as he stood and went to go take his shower. By the time he was getting dressed, Spencer was done with his shower and slipping on clothes he had brought over when Aaron had taken him to his apartment to pack a bag. Aaron stopped in the middle of tying his tie as his mind blanked watching Spencer dress in his dress pants, without underwear.

Spencer zipped up and Aaron swallowed hard trying to keep himself composed.

“Aaron?”

“Y-yes?” Aaron tore his eyes away from Spencer’s crotch and looked up at his face. Spencer could not keep the smirk off his face.

“Hmmm, I think I know where your mind went.” Spencer sauntered over and kissed his mate.

“Have you always…?”

“Of course. My tailor does a wonderful job of making my ass look great in these without underwear.”

“Oh god.”

“Hmmm,” Spencer hummed as he played with Aaron’s tie. “So, should I expect you to be checking out my ass even more than you used to? And don’t lie, Genius, remember?”

“Spencer.”

Spencer chuckled softly and let Aaron go to try to compose himself and finish getting ready. It did not go unnoticed that Aaron was half-hard in his pants. He couldn’t help feeling smug as he walked out of the bedroom to go make coffee.

Several hours later, around lunchtime, Aaron had a lapful of a tortoiseshell cat curled up, purring away. Sipping coffee after he finished his sandwich, Aaron was running his fingers through Spencer’s fur, relaxing. He had the door shut and his blinds closed wanting his lunchtime to himself and Spencer.

Lost in the paperwork in front of him, Aaron didn’t notice when he had a very naked Spencer on his lap till he felt the weight.

“Spencer!”

“What?!”

“Where are your clothes?”

“In the cabinet over there.” Spencer pointed to one of Aaron’s shelves next to the couch. Aaron just sighed as he wrapped his arms around the incorrigible man and chuckled.

“You know you can’t just appear naked whenever you want.”

“Hmmm, it’s lunchtime, everyone is out.” Spencer leaned in and kissed Aaron as he moved to straddle his lap. Aaron was very much getting into kissing Spencer while in the office, it was erotic as hell. He slid his hand in Spencer’s hair while he wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Well, that’s new.” Aaron looked up startled to see Rossi leaning in his slightly open doorway. “I knocked, no one answered. I can see why.” The smirk on Rossi’s face had Aaron blushing and glaring at the same time.

“You can leave now Dave.”

“Whatever you plan on doing, please keep it down.”

“Dave!” Aaron blushed even harder as Spencer smiled and wrapped his arms around Aaron even more.

“I just wanted to come and see if what I read was true, I got my confirmation and congratulations.” Rossi looked very smug as he left Aaron’s door, closing it behind him. That didn’t stop him from yelling down into the bullpen.

“Oh, yeah he’s a getting a hug alright, but I’d wait a few minutes to go in there.” Then footsteps walking away. Aaron and Spencer didn’t move a muscle, the didn’t dare. Aaron was really going to have to have a talk with his Lead Profiler about inappropriate comments. But, then he was being kissed stupid and for the moment, Aaron didn’t care.

  


Spencer's Kitten Form

Full Cat Form


End file.
